


Outtathaway!

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, First Kiss, First Time, Imprinting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik hates Dead Week. Really. Especially when it means that he runs into his alpha on the way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outtathaway!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/gifts).



> aesc, this might be a little too much like your real life, but that's where my mind went.
> 
> Happiest of holidays.

Dead week should be renamed, Erik mused as he purposefully walked from the library to his dorm. Sure there weren’t any classes, but there were so many papers to write and exams to study for. 

It was the worst thing in Erik’s mind.

Like all of the other students on campus, Erik walked with his head down as the weather turned cold and snowy so he could avoid any patches of ice. Because he was only looking at the ground all the time, Erik also collided into more people than he should. 

Like now. 

He barely felt the wheels before he tumbled into a man in a wheelchair. “Sorry,” Erik mumbled, too embarrassed to look up at the person who he was basically molesting now, hands grabbing at arms and thighs, anything he could. He felt more awkward than normal, his body incapable of doing what he wanted.

“No need to apologize,” the man said, muffled through Erik’s hand on his face. Well, at least whomever Erik was molesting was polite and affable about the awkwardness.

Then when Erik was about to push himself off the man’s lap, he felt something all but keep him pinned down. _Shit. Fuck. Piss off._ That was the last thing Erik needed. Or this other guy needed. Clearly. 

Imprinted on the path to the library during Dead Week. Had Erik’s life turned into a romance novel? Hopefully this man - his alpha - realized what had happened.

“Well, I can’t seem to move so, hello. Erik Lehnsherr. First Year. MechE student. Manipulator of Magnetic fields. Omega.”

The man looked a bit surprised, but said, “Professor Charles Xavier, Biology. Tenured. Telepath. Alpha.” Or maybe alpha wasn’t able to notice the imprint as well as Erik. What would that mean later? Were they going to not bond because of this? 

Erik stopped himself from thinking about all of the potential problems and tried to focus on the one thing that his mind recognized and processed.

“You haven’t imprinted yet?” he asked, because he expected most professors to have imprinted well before they took a job, especially at a university as prestigious as his. Since that’s what they’d just done. Imprinted. Right before finals. _Why?_

“Unfortunately not, and the school can’t ask when applying for the job,” Charles said. There was a beat before Charles spoke again, “But you don’t smell much past your first few heats. They allow you into this school?”

Erik just nodded because it was true. “I matured late, but--” and then Erik stopped. He didn’t know what else to say. He was young, and he was inexperienced, and that was everything Charles wasn’t. Probably. Alphas always messed around with betas or other alphas before finding the right omega while omegas were basically forbidden from touching themselves before the right alpha came around. Erik had never so much as tried to do much more than jerk off before he came here. He only vaguely remembered that imprinting meant that they’d fuck a few hours later before they settled into their relationship. It would take days for it to settle, but the particulars of what that was seemed lost on him right now.

“I may have been around before, but that doesn’t mean we won’t learn together,” Charles said. He sounded as if he wanted to teach Erik about sex. “Let’s go back to my house and we’ll talk some more first. Your school was almost negligent in teaching you properly about imprinting.”

Erik grew angry at that, because he wasn’t as naive as Charles thought. Erik had sex ed, lots of it, and had heard so much from the other omegas on his floor about the way that they went about trying to find their perfect alpha. He heard Jason down the hall get fucked - and fucked hard - by Emma the other week for hours. He knew enough.

Erik would not be scared into sex with his new mate. He wouldn’t. Age didn’t equal greater knowledge and Erik contented himself with that as he waited to follow Charles to his home; there was no way Erik was consummating his imprint in his tiny ass dorm.

*

The walk to Charles’ house gave Erik time to muse on what just happened, anger bubbling up as he moved just behind Charles’ chair. He started to want to regret having run into Charles at all. At least now. How was he going to get through finals now? But as soon as he thought that running into Charles was ill-timed, Erik also remembered that imprinting had no rhyme or reason. It was just a strike between two people, soon to be bound forever.

“They have forms for people who imprint during dead week and finals. We’ll fill out the paperwork tonight before anything else happens,” Charles said, taking Erik’s thoughts from his mind and answering them.

“Can you not read what I’m thinking?” he asked.

“It’s rather hard to do when it’s about me - and us - but if you’d like that, yes I can.”

“And we have to fill out the forms tonight?” Erik asked, his voice unsure after he found his anger leeched away, Charles’ voice trying to calm him somehow.

“If you want to be able to make up your finals later, yes. Unless you don’t think we’ll be fucking like rabbits for the next five days.” 

Sex Ed had said nothing about five days of sex before a couple separated. Fuck all those conservatives who dictated what was in that class. Erik felt his education was going to utterly fail him now.

In front of him, Charles let out a muffled laugh. Clearly Charles was still listening in.

Erik found himself flushing at how stupid he was, and then finally went back to the critical piece of information: sex tonight. 

Erik hadn’t thought of what they’d do once they arrived back, actually. He knew there would be sex, but not necessarily how much. Jason and Emma had managed - somehow - to be quiet as they got to it after that first time he overheard them, but everyone else on his floor hadn’t imprinted yet. He couldn’t even remember how long they had been alone now. Had it been five days? Had it been shorter? Dammit, why couldn’t he remember? Was this the imprint already fucking with his mind and body, making him ready to take what Charles gave him?

Basically, Erik was fucked. In more than one way.

“Now, I promise, when I get myself in you, you won’t regret anything and I won’t push you to do anything you don’t want to do when it comes to potential children, and you should also know that we’ll have to deal with a few issues related to my injury that will affect how often we can have sex. But, I will make you come, Erik. Don’t worry.”

That wasn’t what Erik was now concerned about. But, shit, he might want to be now. He couldn’t deny biology, and if he still had another few hours before he was fucked for the first time, Erik let his mind think of why everything was the worst. 

Except maybe the sex he was going to have.

*

The university had all the available forms available in both the HR section and the Student Resources section. Charles let Erik look over the forms, and gave him all the time to sign them. Alone in one of Charles’ rooms.

Charles hadn’t said much for where he was going, but he came back wearing far less than he had before and a phone in his hand. He had lost the jacket and button-up, wearing a thin tee and some track shorts.

“Dean Howlett will be here to sign the forms as well, and then it’ll be you and me for however long it takes for the imprint to settle.”

Erik grimaced at having to see Dean Howlett like this; the man was nice enough, but he made a strange impression on Erik at the First-Year Orientation meeting. No Dean of Students should be almost immortal and have a skeleton of metal.

“Logan’s lovely once you know him, so we’ll work on that later. For now, I have something to show you.”

Erik looked as Charles moved to the couch, transferred into it and pulled out a bottle from somewhere. “What’s that?”

“That is what’s going to help with sex. Sadly my injury affects some of the nerves to my penis, but these pills will make it impossible for you to know that there’s any different. Only it takes them an hour or so to work.”

“So what are we going to do before that?” Erik asked, now curious about if he’d feel like there was a difference between Charls with these pills and any other alpha.

“We’re going to kiss and then once Logan’s left, we’ll get into a few more things to make sex enjoyable for both of us.”

Erik sort of nodded, and waited for some cue from Charles. “What sort of things?” 

“I respond best to having my nipples played with and bites at my neck. So we’ll start there. Sit closer, this isn’t meant to be as daunting as you’re thinking it will be. I rather enjoy foreplay.”

Erik leaned into Charles’ space, then, his mind intent on finding Charles’ lips for their first kiss. It was slow, but it felt good to have someone else in Erik’s space, feeling Charles’ hand at Erik’s cheek.

Maybe, despite everything, this new relationship wouldn’t be bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas for the help. 
> 
> Title taken from a song by The Hives.


End file.
